Unnoticed
by jessica02
Summary: One-shot. Set during book Cassiopeia Black is the girl at the back of the room. The one no one ever noticed. She finally meets her dad and they don't get on on the right foot. *MAJOR BASHING OF MULTIPLE CHARACTERS* *OOC Snape and Malfoy's* Don't like, don't read. T for language.


**I do not own anything from Harry Potter except the things you don't recognize.**

Cassiopeia Black. That's my name. There are a lot of other names I go by as well. Blood-Traitor. Freak. Bad-blooded. Slytherin scum. Yup, that's right, I'm a Slytherin. You never would have guessed with both my parents being in Gryffindor. But I'm plenty different from my parents. I was raised by the Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa became my parents, Proffesor Snape my uncle and Draco my big brother. I didn't become friends with the rotten-sorry _golden_ trio. I tried to be nice to them once, but one look at my Slytherin tie made me an enemy to potter, weasel and the brain. But not only am I an outcast to the other houses, others in my own house still glare and whisper harsh things at me when Draco isn't there to stand up to them. Third year, my rep around the school had not improved. My so-called _father, _Sirius Black had escaped because he was after Potter. He escaped the dementor's kiss and was roaming around somewhere. In the summer after my fourth year, the Uncle Sev invited me to stay at his house and mom agreed because Lucius was starting to go to more death eater meetings, and she thought it wasn't safe. But instead of going to uncle Sev's house, we _actually_ went to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, a.k.a. my _dad's_ old house. My dad wasn't that bad at first. He tried to get to know me, told me about my mom sometimes. But I could tell that he didn't know what to do with me.

Though it was still okay...until _potter_ showed up. The minute Potter ran through the doorway and hugged my dad, suddenly I was invisible. He never onced talked to me, smiled at me or even so much as a glance in my direction! I was reduced to talking to my _grandmother!_ Oh-she doesn't hate me. No, she absolutely adores me! Because I am, "a well mannered, properly raised slytherin. Unlike my blood-traitor father." That crazy old bat is sooooo annoying! Oh, the highlight of my trip, was when I ran into Potter in the halls, and he asked "Who are you and why are you here?" "Oh that's funny!" I had sneered. "Though I can't except who the bloody chosen one to remember an evil slytherin like me!" "You're a slytherin?" He said, scrunching his nose as if he had smelled something disgusting. "I should proprobably take you down to the order. Can't have a spy." He had glared. "New flash Potty! I live here!" I spat. He looked confused. "B-but you live with malfoy." He literally spit out Draco's last name. I even got some of his disgusting spit on me. "It just happens to be my house!" I had smirked when Potter seemed to seethe with anger. "Liar! It's Sirius's house!" He said, flashing a smug smile when he though he had outsmarted me.

I rolled my eyes._ Idiot._ "He's my dad stupid!" I yelled and had shoved him out of my way. Apperantly the gryffindork had told my dad, and he had given me a scolding, saying I should "Treat my god brother with respect. And learn to make new friends who aren't soon to be deatheaters." That really hurt. I mean sure, the Malfoy's were involved in some bad things. But at least they were, in some messed up way, a family. I mean, they did a better job then he did. Of course, he was in prison for 12 years, but Lucius and Narcissa never ignored me or compared me and Draco. The last straw was during one dinner when the rotten trio was taking turns sharing there adventures! Yeah! Note the sarcasm. My dad had laughed out loud and told me "Why don't you be more like Harry, Cassiopeia?" Silence. Complete and utter silence.

But it didn't stop there. No he continued, half-drunk. "I mean, Harry got into a good house and where did you end up? Stinking Slytherin!Every single slytherin either ended up a convicted death eater, or dead!Guess I should have expected it with who raised you!" He said, laughing. No one joined him. I had snapped. I stood up in anger, my face flushed. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin! We're cunning, sneaky, and actually USE our brains unlike your idiot house! You say we're predujiced when you judge us on other slytherins who were dark! No wonder they went bad! No wonder uncle Regulus joined Voldemort! It was because all of you expected them to be bad and treated them like vermin that they eventually did join him! And the Malfoy's aren't bad! Unlike you, they actually raised me! If you're insulting them, you're insulting me too! I'm actually proud to be one of them!" I screamed.

He matched my tone. "Incase you forgot, I was in freaking AZKHABAN! Everyone thought I was a mass murderer because my so-called friend betrayed me! You don't understand how hard it was for me!" He said, now screaming in my face. "How hard it was for _you? _Do you understand how hard it was for me? To deal with all the insults and bullying for my last name? To be the daughter of a convicted criminal? For people to expect you turn bad like the rest of your family?" By now, most of the table including the rotten trio looked down in shame because of their share in my bullying. Even though they hadn't actually bullied me personally, they had contributed by judging all slytherins harshly. I gave a bitter laugh. "No, who am I kidding. It must have been perfect to be Sirius black when he was in school. Popular, in the house 'where the brave and strong dwell'. I am actually glad mom is dead. That way she wasn't here to see how much of a bastard you turned out to be." I said coldly. SMACK! I felt a sharp sting in my throbbing (and probably now red) cheek. I knew I went too far. But I hadn't expected him to hit me! My father had sobered up immediately and was now staring in shock at my cheek. Gasps had come from everyone, and I could already hear yelling at da-Black.

But I didn't sticks around. Lupin' footsteps followed me, calling my name but I slammed the door in his face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A red handprint evident on my cheek, tears streaming from my fear-filled grey eyes. I barely recognized the girl who starred back at me. I instantly knew I couldn't stay here. I quickly grabbed my trunk from the closet and started shoving all my belongings in it. I shoved on a jacket and didn't bother cleaning my face. I opened the door and stomped past Lupin, all the way to the living room. All the occupants were staring at me. Black immediatly started apologizing but stopped short when he saw my bag. "Where are you going?" He asked, slightly hurt. I internally scoffed. Like he cared. "To my REAL family." I said picking up a handful of floo powder. I saw my grandmother looking at me with tears in her eyes, whether it was because I was leaving or because the Weasley twins had smashed her porcelain vase, I don't know. "Bye grandmother. Even though you weren't quite sane, you were still family. And a small part of me will miss you." The painting of Walburga Black continued to sob.

I noticed that in all of the commotion, Kreacher had come down. Even though he was creepy, he was still a good house elf. And he hated Black, so also a plus. "And I'll miss you too Kreacher. Uncle Regulus would be proud." He waved tearfully and Black seemed to suddenly realize what was going on. But he didn't have the chance to force me to stay because I had already shouted Uncle Sev's address and disappeared into the flames. I broke down sobbing in Uncle Sev's sitting room. He appeared, brandishing his wand but the minute he noticed my tears and the not quite faded handprint on my cheek, he joined me on the floor and just held me.

IN THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK:

"I lost her Remus. Just like I lost Lexi. What have I done?" Sirius Orion Black asked, as his best friend comforted him. Remus didn't know how Sirius was going to fix this. This was one mess that he could not get out of. Sobs of both Blacks could be heard through the night.

**Hey everybody! I just posted this one shot so you all know that I am still alive and haven't gone anywhere. I know I said I was going to update during winter break and I haven't. I shouldn't have broken my promise like that, it's not cool. I am going to update randomly, it depends. I am really sorry to all my followers and reviewers. This was basically showing another side of everyone, lot of bashing, sorry. I actually happen to like this characters but I wanted to do something different. Very ooc characters there. Please all nice reviews! And I am sorry, again.**


End file.
